Easy There, Tiger
by Natsumes Love
Summary: Ruka tries to prank Natsume with cold drinks. But he crosses the line and the cold drink situation becomes so hot. Oh dear God!


**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Just this one shot.**

**Warning:** Yaoi! NatsumeXRuka! *drools* People who don't like this most amazing couple or yaoi, rape the back button. Nothing good is here for you. Story contains hot stuffs about Ruka and Natsume. Rest of you, enjoy!

Two bodies are sweating, panting and tired after such a rush. They are currently in Ruka's room. Both are trying to catch their breaths. Ruka's lying on the floor and Natsume's on the couch. (keep thinking perverts)  
"Why the fuck we have sports day in scorching summer? Stupid school, we're in high school for God's sake." Natsume opens his mouth first, their pants are becoming into regular breaths slowly.  
"I know right. The sports days are like a fire ball on top of 3 scoops of layered hell sundae. Even if we were under the shed, I thought I was gonna have a heat stroke." Ruka turns from his side on his back.  
"Whenever you're gonna be able to stand up, gimme a glass of cold drinks. Whole Sahara desert managed to move in my throat. My legs fell asleep half an hour ago."  
"Okay. I need that too." the blonde stands up after a brief moment and walks into his kitchen with wobbly feet. He pours a tall glass of cola.  
"I still have those prank ice cubes that I made last week. I didn't get to test those yet. Well, that's a lie. I just didn't wanna prank anyone." he thinks. He really is a sweetheart from the core of his heart; but the mischievous grin on his face right now, is telling something else, revealing a side of him that no one has seen in this sixteen years old before.

He drops four ice cubes on each glass and comes to Natsume. Natsume sits up and takes the glass which Ruka is offering. Handing him the glass, the angel stares at the devil with his blue eyes. Both starts to drink like they hadn't have any water in days, Ruka's eyes are not leaving Natsume. All of a sudden, Natsume's cola starts to bubble up making a silent explosion.  
"Son of a...!" Natsume stands up but the harm is done. The front of his sports shirt is wet already. The sound of Ruka bursting out in laughter makes Natsume giving a cold irritated stare at Ruka.  
"Fuck you! Seriously fuck you..." Natsume says still staring at the blond.  
"Okay, when?" Ruka says laughing. In a couple of seconds, Ruka's glass of cola starts to weird out going insane outta the glass also, making his shirt wet. He is still laughing his cute butt off clutching his belly with one hand and the glass with other.  
"You pranked your own cola too? You're so stupid. Ahahah..." Natsume joins with Ruka's laughter. The irritated look on the crimson eyes are long gone.  
"Yeah. I've put mints in ice cube tray and made the prank ice cubes but I've had no one to try it so I thought why not put those in both of our glasses? I've dropped ice cubes in my glass almost one minute later after putting in yours. So..." Ruka pants from all the laughing.  
"So I was the first victim as my ice cube melted first." Natsume butts in catching his breath. Ruka nods and few strands of golden damp hair falls on his face for jerking.  
"What a mess. I don't even have the strength to take a shower. I'm so tired for that I'm feeling so lazy." his face is still lightened up from the laughter.  
"Why don't you heat up your body and evaporate the liquid?" Ruka sticks a small part of his tongue out.  
"It's not water dummy. My body will be all sticky if I do that." Natsume takes off his cola soaked shirt and tries to sound dead serious but no effects on Ruka.  
"Then let me take care of that." Ruka takes away the glass from Natsume's hand and puts them on the small glass table on the side of the couch. The blond comes to the raven and brushed away the hair off Natsume's eyes.  
Their faces are just a few inches apart. Confusion reflects on crimson eyes. Ruka's face closes up the small distance between them. Ruka licks on Natsume's chin. For Ruka, mixed taste of Natsume's salty sweat and the sweet taste of cola tastes like heaven.  
"Eh.. What are you doing, Ruka?" Natsume moves his face away from Ruka's tongue. Ruka puts one hand on the back of Natsume's neck, pulling Natsume closer and licks on Natsume's cheek.  
"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you? Are you on something?" Natsume sounds totally pissed off. He can easily push Ruka away but he's not doing that, instead just warning Ruka with his manly man voice.  
"I love you, Natsume." Ruka stops licking. Natsume's eyes widens. He never imagined in the whole world full of people, Ruka would say that to him. Natsume looks at his best friend with sharp stare.  
"I didn't know that I've fallen in love with you until you started dating Mikan. I couldn't stand the fact that she has you all by herself. Hell, I won't be able to bear to see you with any other person in this whole damned universe, not even in afterlife." Ruka's bangs are hiding his eyes.  
"I cried whole night on valentines day because you were sleeping with her that night." Natsume sees a shiny trail rolling down on each of Ruka's cheek.  
"He's crying!" Natsume screams on his mind and it keeps echoing and stabbing Natsume's heart. He feels his whole world is rotating up side down.  
"I can be myself around you. You're my everything. I know you'll hate me the most after my actions and what I just said. Screw it. I tried to keep it as a secret, I tried to suppress my love. But it ate me up inside. It hurt so bad. I'm exhausted hiding my feelings. My heart is so tired!" Ruka shouts in trembling voice. Tears are dropping non stop.  
"Hey, what are you crying about? The Ruka I know, always smiles for me no matter how sad he is." Natsume embraces him tightly. Ruka's eyes flow more tears as a response of Natsume's loving words and touch.  
"You know, I'm still a virgin." Ruka looks up at Natsume with a confused look.  
"I didn't have sex with Mikan. We just slept in one bed fully clothed. Yeah, we kissed but deep down I never wanted to do anything more than with her or anyone I guess. All of the times I kissed her, I didn't feel anything. I was so unsure about the relationship." Natsume pats Ruka's cheek so softly.  
"Really? So.. You hate me now, don't you?" Ruka looks at Natsume like a stray cat.  
"There's only one way to make sure that. Kiss me." Natsume gently smiles. Ruka blushes.  
"What's with the red face? You weren't blushing while licking my face?" Natsume teases. Ruka slowly leans in for kissing his best friend. Their lips meet. Natsume hugs Ruka to deepen the kiss. Natsume asked entrance to Ruka with his tongue. Ruka compiles. Ruka moans when Natsume's tongue takes control of his whole mouth. Ruka can feel the heat rushing through his cheeks. Ruka tries to take over Natsume's too. They breaks the kiss for air.  
"Well, This is strange. After the kiss I feel that... that I love you so fucking much too, Ruka." Natsume's lips curves a small but loving smile. Without any words Ruka jumps on Natsume, his lips are pressed tightly against Natsume's. Natsume feels Ruka's smile in the kiss. Ruka pushes Natsume down while kissing. He finds himself lying on the couch with Ruka on top still kissing, in a flash. Ruka is kissing hungrily. Ruka starts to lick, bite and nip Natsume's neck and earlobe.  
"I never imagined you to be so kinky." Natsume teases Ruka again. To prove Natsume right Ruka grinds on Natsume through their cloths causing both of them to moan. Ruka kisses and licks Natsume chest and naval. Natsume tries not to moan but the way Ruka's gone crazy, it's making him crazy too. Ruka's making his way up leaving kisses on Natsume's body. Ruka kisses on Natsume's lips. Ruka's violating and bruising Natsume's lips wildly. Ruka's overwhelmed with Natsume's touch under his shirt. Ruka's biting, sucking, moaning and panting in the kisses. Natsume pulls away from the kiss.  
"Easy there, Tiger. You don't need to rush so much. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I'm all yours and you're all mine." Natsume says with now red lips from the wild kiss. Ruka pants. His whole face is burning. Natsume's still holding his cool and his hands under Ruka's shirt. Natsume sits up, so now Ruka is sitting on Natsume.  
"We don't need this." Natsume says looking at Ruka's shirt and takes it off. Natsume slowly starts to kiss and lick Ruka's body just like he did with Natsume. But Natsume's doing it ever so slowly. Ruka's moans sounded like pleading but Natsume's going in his own way making his lover begging.  
"Natsume, touch me." Ruka whispers in Natsume's ear putting all the innocence and shame on the line which is enough to give chills down Natsume's spine and the hot heavy breaths on Natsume's neck make him feel butterflies in his stomach; no, hell with butterflies. It makes him feel electric shock inside his stomach.

"Let's lie on the bed and let me play some music and crank the volume up. We'll be screaming each others names a lot, we don't want to be heard making love by whole school now, do we? Those sounds are just for us." Natsume says as Ruka wrapped his hands and legs around fire caster like a blond human koala. Natsume gets up with hugging Ruka tightly holding him and puts him on bed. Natsume plays loud music but none of them are paying any attention to that. They strip each others cloths from the lower body and indulge in each other. Ruka's voice is becoming louder than music. For Natsume, Ruka's pleasure screams are like heaven's anthem.

Ruka and Natsume both are lying, panting so heavily and sweating. Natsume pulls Ruka closer to him and kisses on the blond's head.  
"We really should take a shower." Ruka says rubbing Natsume's back with one hand.  
"Yeah, but I'm so tired. After a nap we will take shower together." Natsume closes his eyes.  
"Okay, don't do any perverted stuff to me in the shower." Ruka closes his eyes. Natsume's eyes fling open.  
"What? I do perverted stuffs! You're the perverted tiger that lured me to this sweet love trap and made my lips and back almost bleed with your teeth and claws and took my bone. But I loved it so much." Natsume gives a little kiss on Ruka's lips. Ruka giggles. Then they both fall in sleep hugging tightly, cladding in a sheet.

Natsume opens his eyes and rubs his eyes. He tries to move his left arm but that felt heavy. Ruka's blond hair is all over his left arm. He's sleeping on Natsume's arm. Natsume smiles.  
"How long have we been sleeping? Sweetie, wake up. Ruka..." Natsume rubs Ruka's cheek with his thumb. Ruka's eyes opens blinking repeatedly to remove the sleepiness. Except for getting up, Ruka closes his eyes again holding Natsume tightly, rubbing his nose tip on the raven's neck. Natsume smells and kisses Ruka's hair and closes his eyes too.  
"Awww...!" a female voice comes behind from Natsume's back.  
"What the heck!" both of their eyes fling open and sit instantly on the bed to see who the hell is in the room watching them in an intimate condition.  
"Mikan! Hotaru! What are you doing here?" Ruka's eyes show surprised to see these two girl sitting on the couch.  
"You guys look so cute together." Mikan says totally ignoring the question. "Hmm, hmm, totally cute." Hotaru says rocking her head back and forth. The both guys blush. Ruka pulls up the sheet to cover his upper body gripping the sheet tightly in embarrassment as the girls can easily tell they just had sex. Natsume stays the same but his face is still red.  
"How did you get in here?" Natsume asks looking up at the girls.  
"Next time whenever you kids make love, lock the damn door before getting started. Anyone could've walked in your kawaii love scene." Hotaru answers giving a weird grin making the boys more uncomfortable.

"Mikan, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by sleeping with Ruka before telling you about it and cutting thing off with you. It just happened so fast. I'm sorry." Natsume sounds serious. Ruka looks a whole lot guilty. This thought strikes him just now.  
"Ehh.. What are you saying? You are way off the hook. Okay, now officially I'm breaking up with you. You're all Ruka's." Mikan smiles.  
"Thank you." Natsume breathes looking relieved.  
"Last time I checked, you guys were straight. How did you end up in bed?" Hotaru asks.  
"I dunno. I mean, I always liked girls. Thinking about any guy in a lovey dovey way makes me sick in my stomach, even right now. I guess, Ruka is a special case. I don't just like him, I love him." Natsume smiled.  
"Yeah, it's same with me. I never thought of any guy. I was aware about my love for him on the last valentines day and yeah I don't fantasies about guys either." Ruka puts his hand on Natsume's.  
"Why did you guys come to my room?" Ruka asks.  
"You guys both missed lunch so I came here to check up on you guys dragging Hotaru. You're room comes first and luckily we found both of you in the same room, on the same bad, taking a nap holding each other. You couldn't wake you kids so we were waiting for you to wake up. You look so cute together." Mikan squeaks in happiness. Ruka's cheeks become red again.  
"Stop saying 'cute', baka..." Natsume growls. "I'm not 'cute', Ruka is." he ends the sentence making Ruka gasps and making the girls going "Awww..." again.  
"Huh.. Ehh.. No I'm naah... not." Ruka manages to say.  
"You two, out right now. We've gotta take shower." Natsume says.  
"Ooooh.. Shower!" Girls tease him.  
"Out!" Natsume pretends to be mad at them. Both leave the room winking at the boys.

"That's it, man. You're getting married in less than half an hour." Tsubasa winks at Natsume.  
"Yeah, I've been waiting for last nine years for this." Natsume nervously says to his bestman. He's wearing a black tuxedo. Everything on his body is black.  
"Ruka's gonna walk down the aisle in couple of minutes. Savour that memory forever." Tsubasa smiles pleasantly.

Behind the gate.  
"Ruka, why are you so nervous?" Koko asks.  
"You felt the same in your marriage. You know the answer." Ruka smiles. He's wearing white tuxedos, everything is white.  
"Huh? No, I didn't. Mikan was nervous and so scared."  
"Hey, I heard that. Do you wanna sleep on the couch tonight?" Mikan fakes anger.  
"No! I wanna sleep with you." Koko teases Mikan making her blush.  
"Shut up, perv." Mikan playfully punches on her husband's arm. Koko laughs.  
"Ruka, you look great dude." Yuu smiles.  
"Smile for the camera." Yuu's fiance Hotaru snaps couple of pictures.  
"You look like a prince of the sun." Misaki says holding a three year old boy. The kid is playing with Misaki's pink hair.  
"Mom. I wanna get married, too." Yoichi says looking at his mother in the eye. He looks like his dad, Tsubasa.  
"You'll have to get older for that, hun. You'll find someone you like and get married." Misaki pats his son on the back.  
"I like Natsume and Ruka a lot. They play with me. Okay, I'll marry Ruka and Natsume too!" Yoichi says cheering. Everyone including nervous Ruka laugh hearing kid's innocent sentence. Narumi walks in a rush.  
"You're late!" Hotaru glares at him.  
"I'm so sorry, everyone. I just had to go to buy something." Narumi defends himself.  
"Really? Right before the wedding?" Mikan sounds a little sarcastic.  
"You dressed up a lot you know? As if it's your own wedding." Koko pokes Narumi.  
"I always look this much gorgeous. Ruka, this is little something just for you." Narumi puts a platinum hand band on Ruka's left wrist.  
"I feel like a dad, that I never be. Thanks for asking me to walk you down the aisle." Narumi smiles at Ruka. Ruka smiles back.  
"Everyone take your places. We are gonna walk in now." Yuu says checking if everyone is ready.  
"Let's go, Ruka." Narumi offers his arm to Ruka. Ruka takes a deep breath and holds Narumi's arm. His heart is beating so fast. The door opens. Ruka steps on the velvety red carpet. Other end of that carpet, Natsume is standing. Ruka and Natsume both are thinking the same thing. They can't wait to spend their whole life together, forever.

**Note:**

**Narumi : Miss Eve, you're a perv.  
****Eve : What?! I didn't do anything! It's Ruka and Natsume who do stuffs.  
Narumi : And you peek.  
Eve : NO! WTF! I hate you!  
Narumi : I love you too. Review and tell her how was the story, beautiful people.  
Persona : I'll kill those who will complain for yaoi, cause you were warned.  
Eve : Thanks everyone. :3  
**


End file.
